Lonely Heart
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Davis' secret is out. Everyone understands and now a plan is being made! Read&Review! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Kari: Well I haven't written in a long time so here we go. Izzy: Chibi-Kari doesn't own Digimon other wise she would out law school. Chibi-Kari: You're still here Izzy?!? Yeah. Izzy: Did you actually think I would leave you??? On to the fic. **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Davis thought to himself as he lay silently on his bed. The day had started out like almost every one did.  
"Hello, mother, father, June. How are you today?"  
"Fine." Both his mother and father retorted.  
"I'm good, baby brother. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I guess. okay. yeah I'm fine June." Davis said a little taken a back by his parents' curtness.  
"We better head off to school." June stammered to end the silence.  
Once they had gotten outside, June asked, "Why do you put yourself through that everyday? Davis, you know they are going to act the same way."  
"I just hope one day they won't June. If I keep showing them that I love them, then maybe they will realize."  
"You know that will never happen. After what happened, I don't think they will ever." Davis started to walk away, "Oh, Davis, I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't your fault."  
"June, my life would be worthless if I didn't try."  
"Well, just don't get your hopes up so high." She said as they walked toward his school.  
"At least I have my friends. Do you blame me, June?"  
"Well. I'm your sister Davis." She said carefully.  
"Bye." Davis shouted as he ran across the school yard. Davis walked slowly, quietly contemplating all that had happened, and sat down in his chair.  
"What's wrong with him, Kari?" T.K. asked pointing at Davis.  
"I don't know, but you're right. He looks depressed and spacey." Kari responded.  
"Hey maybe he found out that he's not good at soccer." T.K. joked.  
"Don't do that T.K. I really think there is something wrong with him."  
"I'm sorry Kari. I'm going to see what is wrong with him." T.K. sat down next to Davis, "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"  
"Hmm.What?!?...Yeah.yeah I'm fine T.K." Davis stammered.  
"Okay." T.K. walked back to his seat, "Yeah there is something wrong with him. He called me T.K."  
Kari giggled, "Yeah there must be something wrong."  
As the teacher lectured on 'the cell' (yeah I'm learning about it right now yuck!), Davis drifted into a sleep. **************************************************************************** **************** "Davy." a young girl, about six, called. "Why are you taking so long? Come and get me!" She yelled as she ran swinging her brown hair behind her. "Coming Kassie!" A young Davis, about six, ran behind her. All of a sudden the trees that were around them became more dense, "Kassie, I can't see you where are you. Kassie!"  
"No!" Davis said as he awoke with a start, still able to here the girl's giggles.  
"Excuse me. Do you have a problem with cellular respiration?" The teacher asked.  
"What? No, no sir, I'm sorry." Davis responded.  
Just then the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom except for T.K., Kari, and Davis. Davis sat in his chair still trying to recover from the vivid dream.  
"I know 'the cell' is boring, Davis, but I still wouldn't have shouted no at the teacher." T.K. said, laughing a little.  
"Oh. I was having a nightmare. Can I copy your notes after school Kari?" Davis asked.  
"Davis this is after school, but fine. What was it about?" Kari responded.  
"Oh really? What.the dream.I.I don't remember." Davis lied.  
"They all walked into the computer room. All the new and old digidestined were there except for Izzy and Mimi (of course, she's in America).  
"Hey where is Izzy?" Cody asked.  
"Oh, he is still doing his friends file. He has to find out something that he didn't know about his friends." Tai stated obviously annoyed by the project. "He said to go without him."  
"Okay, let's go then!" Davis announced. "Digiport open!"  
They all landed in the digital world. "Well let's get to work!" Tai shouted. All of a sudden, about five digimon cam out of the surrounding forest. They started to attack at the same time. All the digimon digivolved except for veemon.  
"Come on veemon, let's do this. Digi-" Davis got cut short by the little girl's voice, Davis looked up and the battle was over. All of the digimon were badly injured except veemon. Ken got up along with the others and walked over to Davis. "Why didn't you fight!?! They wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had fought!" Ken yelled. "Oh look at them Davis! You messed up!" Kari cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but the battle was over so fast. "Davis apologized. "What are YOU talking about Davis? You just stood there for 15 minutes." Matt stated. "Let's just go back." They all returned to the real world and wouldn't even look at Davis. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I guess I should just leave." Davis stated as he walked away.  
He entered his house and went strait to his room I might as well do some homework (I know totally unlike Davis). He thought as he rummaged through his papers. He laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling.   
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Chibi-Kari: Well how was that for a first chapter? Izzy: Where was I??? Chibi-Kari: (sweat drops) Don't worry you'll be in the next one. Please read and review/ flame ect. Izzy: Bye ya'lls. 


	2. Secret Reveled

Chibi-Kari: Hi everyone sorry about the wait for this story. Exams, friends, family, and sleep seem to have taken over my life! Izzy: *looks up with swollen eyes* I thought you weren't coming back! Chibi-Kari: *sweat drop* I would never leave you Izzy! ^_^ *Willis walks in* Willis: Hey I guess since I'm here I might as well do the disclaimer. Chibi-Kari owns nothing especially Digimon or well anything she claims. Chibi-Kari: *turns red then pulls out handy dandy frying pan* I'll get you, you, you genius you! *runs after him* Izzy: On to the fic.sniff.sniff.  
  
Secrets Reveled  
  
All the Digidestined were sitting in the computer room (u all know what I mean obv. not Davis!) thinking about what just happened. Tai was still fuming.  
"Why didn't he fight?!? He doesn't deserve the goggles! Hey by the way where did Sora go?" Tai asked. No one had noticed that right after they had gotten back to the real world, Sora left.  
"I don't know-" Matt got cut off by Izzy sliding into the room (he slid how cute ^_^!)  
"Hey.*pant, pant*.I have a question Da--. Hey where is Davis?" Izzy asked. It was obvious that he had run all the way there.  
"He didn't fight and almost got all the Digimon killed, so we yelled at him and he left." T.K. said matter-a-factly.  
"I can't BELIEVE you did that!!!!!" Izzy yelled catching them all off guard.  
"I think your right." Kari spoke up for the fist time in a while.  
"Why would you say that, Kari, Gatomon almost got killed!!!" Yolei exclaimed.  
"He was off today."  
"Obviously! How exactly did you notice?" Izzy burst out again.  
"Well he woke up screaming 'NO' during class. And he was very quiet and didn't want to talk." Kari explained.  
"Izzy what do you know that we don't?" Cody asked timidly.  
"Well I didn't look into it that deeply.I was going to ask him first. Well I might as well show you." Izzy said as he typed a few words into the computer that he sat in front of. A screen appeared with Davis' family information on it.  
"Yeah.okay, Izzy, we know Davis has two parents and they have three kids." Tai stated reading the page.  
"No." Ken said, "They have two. Jun and Davis. Can't you count, Tai."  
"Your right. This page sucks, Izzy. It says they have three. Look." Tai said pointing to the link that said they had three children.  
"This is what I was going to ask him about. See here it says oldest: Jun and then Davis is listed under twin."  
"Davis doesn't have a twin." Kari said.  
"Well not anymore." Izzy stated.  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked innocently.  
"Well it seems that her name was Kassandra. She went missing when they were six years old. This article here says that all three of them and some of their friends went missing for about two weeks. They all came back but three. The other girl's name was Genevieve and there was a boy named Jonathan. Genevieve and Jonathan were friends of Jun, age 10." Izzy stated, "That was six years ago today."  
"So that is why he was so spacey today." Kari mumbled more to her self than to the rest of the group.  
"Hey that's a picture of the group that went missing. Well the caption says all except Jonathan." Izzy said as he clicked on the link to the picture.  
"Hey doesn't that look like-" Matt started.  
"Look at the names. Oh my.it is Matt it is." Tai started.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Cliff hanger! Or at least my first attempt at one. Good or bad??? Anyone knows anything about the picture. Oh and the answer to why Davis doesn't like T.K. and other questions that were on my mind in the next chapter. Oh and sorry it was soooo short! Izzy: Yeah I was in this one! And I know the answer to everything! *breaks into uncontrollable laughter* Chibi-Kari: Knowledge is dangerous. Well I want to thank the three people that read and reviewed! Thanks. Oh and it will get actiony. So thank you for reading and please review! 


	3. The First Digidestined

Chibi-Kari: Hi! Sorry I took so long. This story will wrap up and posting will be at least once a week from now on! Izzy: Hey Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon. Chibi-Kari: Well one of my answers is exposed. Izzy: Enjoy and on with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Heart Chapter 3: The First DigiDestined  
  
"Yeah...it's..." Matt started, but a bright flash sucked them all into the digital world and into Gennai's house. "What happened?" Ken asked rubbing his head, "Gennai! But we didn't even use our digivices." "You didn't need to because I needed you here...About the picture and Davis." "Why would the picture have anything to do with you?" Yolei asked. "Well that picture that Izzy has on his computer (yes his little pineapple laptop appeared with Izzy and the picture on it), those are the first digidestined." "But Davis hadn't been here before he came with us, right?" T.K. started with a comment and ended with a question. "No, he just wasn't expecting to come back." "Wait, so those three kids that didn't come back...their dead." Kari said disgusted, "Well, yes and no. One is dead...two are still alive, if that is what you want to call it." "I don't understand..." Ken started. "Well let me introduce you to each of them." Gennai hit a button and a picture of Jun came up. "You all know Jun. Well, the first digidestined had crests just like the second set. Her's was the crest of spirit. She was the leader. This is Genevieve, she is the one that died. It was a terrible accident. She had the crest of serenity. The next two are twins. Their names are James and Emily. They had happiness and generosity. Then there was little Katy, she never came because she was too young but she had the crest of durability. Then came Dave and Kassie. They were very important to the Digital World. They had the crests of miracles and faith. Then comes..." "Me." Everyone turned around to see Sora, Davis, and four other kids. There was a boy about the age of 16, he had dark brown hair cut short and was quiet tall for his age. He had bright blue eyes that matched those of the girl standing next to him. She was about a 3 inches shorter than him and had medium hair. Next to them stood Jun and in front of Davis stood a little blond girl with bright green eyes, Cody's age. "Obviously you know I have the crest of love."  
"How come you never told us while we were here the first time?" Tai  
asked, "Hey, you got your crest at the same time as us." "Tai, don't you remember that I got my crest BACK from an evil robot Digimon, I never had to find it." "Oh yeah..." "I never told you because we came to clean up the mess that was made. It just wasn't important." Sora stated. "Well it is true that Sora was always well adjusted to the Digital World." Mimi stated. Just then a girl about 16 ran in with her long red hair flowing behind her. She looked around and when she saw Davis she ran to him quickly and hugged him. "Oh how are you Dave?" "I'm just fine Marissa." "You always did have a way of being late even when you were called here, Marissa." Gennai stated with a glimmer of laughter in his eye. Gennai hit the button showing a picture of a Marissa, "She is the holder of the crest of spontaneity." "And I sure use it!" She stated happily pointing to herself causing Gennai to smile. "The next picture is of the person that caused the evil that the second set of Digidestined had to clean up." All the first digidestined looked down and Davis looked like he was going to throw up and kill someone at the same time. "This is Jonathan. He HAD the crest of joy." "Hey he looks a lot like T.K. doesn't he? So what happened to Kassie and him." Kari asked. "Don't even use Kassie's name in the same sentence as that traitor!" This out burst came from the boy standing next to Davis. "I'm sorry." Came Kari's weak reply still shocked at the sudden outburst. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm James." They all introduced themselves to each other. "Wow, T.K. you do look like him. The hat is the creepiest part." Emily shuddered at the fact that T.K. looked so much like Jonathan, they even had the same hat. "Now will someone please tell us what happened?" Tai explained, his curiosity reached its limit. "I'll do it." Davis finally spoke up. "Well it all was going well when we first came to the Digital World. But then the accident occurred..."  
  
Chibi-Kari: As I said before. I will be updating sooner. The next chapter is the story of what happened and why. Izzy: Well four questions were answered. Why Davis doesn't exactly trust T.K., why he hates his hat, where Sora went, and why in the series we never saw Sora get her crest out of a rock like the rest. Chibi-Kari: If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me! Please read and review. A special thanks to everyone that did read and review. If you don't review I don't post that is the end of that! Izzy: Thanks all! Now please press the button on the left hand side of your screen to submit your review! Bai-Bai!! 


	4. The Accident

Chibi-Kari: Hey everyone, this is a flashback to what happened and why. Izzy: Wow you updated quite quickly. Chibi-Kari: She told ya *sticks out tounge* Izzy: She doesn't own Digimon, Because she's too immature! Chibi-Kari: *looks hurt* fine then on with the fic.  
  
Lonely Heart Ch. 4 The Accident  
  
*****************************************(flashback)************************ **********************  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day, and a group of eight children were playing. Their ages were ranging from 6 to 10. A tall girl with straight black hair that curled at the bottom was playing with two little kids and three little monsters. A little blue one accidentally hit a tree with an attack. The tree came tumbling towards a little red headed boy. The whole group turned when they heard him scream. No one was close enough except for the black haired girl.  
"Help someone!" The little boy, Davis, cried.  
"Move!" The girl screamed as she ran toward a frozen Davis. When she reached him she pushed him out of the way, but had no time to move herself. SMACK!! The tree landed on her.  
Davis ran to her, "Genevieve, are you okay?" She turned towards him as the rest of the children arrived. Her best friend, Jonathan pushing to the front of the group.  
"Genny, speak to me." Jonathan said crying. She looked at him and then redirected her attention to Davis.  
"Are you okay?" She asked weakly, to a crying Davis.  
"Um-hum. You gunna be okay?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah just fine. I'm glad that you're okay." She said lifting her hand to touch his face then closing her eyes and slowly being deleted.  
"NOOOO!!!!" Jonathan yelled.  
The following week was long and tiresome. Jonathan would not talk to anyone, he became cold. The only human connection he made was glaring at Davis periodically. The one day it all came to a close. Jonathan's happiness became hate. That hate was directed towards one person, Davis. He had spent long nights thinking of how to get back at him, for taking away his best friend. Then he thought of the thing that Davis loved most the thing he needed. His sister, Kassie. There were powers in the Digital World, evil but were balanced by the presence of the children, two in particular. These powers sensed the evil growing in Jonathan's heart and made contact with him. The plan was made.  
It was another sunny day and all the remaining children were playing. It seemed like Jonathan had gotten better. He had even suggested a game of hid and seek for Davis, Kassie, and himself. They decided to play in the forest, for there were more places to hide. It wasn't until it was Davis' turn to seek that everything went wrong. It had been too long. He had been searching for 15 minutes. So he started to call her name.  
"Kassie, Kassie where are you?!?!" Davis started running because he was getting frantic.  
"Help!" She called. Davis ran directly for her voice. He stopped when he saw what was going on. All of the rest of the children ran and gathered behind him. There they saw Jonathan holding a screaming Kassie captive. Then he opened up a green swirling portal.  
"What are you doing?!?!" An angry Sora yelled.  
"I'm taking away the thing that means most to the person that took away the thing that meant most to me!" He yelled then laughing like a maniac pulled Kassie and himself into the portal closing it behind them. Just then Gennai ran to the group.  
"Be careful, I just found out that Jonathan was speaking with the evil in the Digital World. They are plotting something." He then looked at a crying Davis, "What happened?"  
Only one thing came from his mouth, "There can be no miracles without faith." With that his crest shattered and he and the others disappeared from the Digital World.  
  
*******************************************(TBC)**************************** **********************  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all still like it and want me to continue! Till next time! Izzy: Please review, I know you want to. Look at that purple button in the left hand corner calling your name... Chibi-Kari: Some one take the hypnotist book from him! *rolls eyes* bai- bai 


	5. Why

Chibi-Kari: Hi all, thanx for all the wonderful reviews. You guys all rock and are the best peeps in the whole world!!!  
  
Izzy: Chibi-Kari doesn't own Digimon, but she would like to throw ya'll a party of appreciation.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Ya'll...really Izzy you are spending way too much time with me. Well here it is *pops confetti and balloons fall from the sky and there are cookies for each reviewer* YAY and thank you sooooo much!  
  
Izzy: On to the fic. Oh and this is back to normal time.  
  
Lonely Heart Ch. 5- Why  
  
"So that is what happened." Davis finished the story.  
  
"Later on his digimon became what you guys fought as Myotismon." Gennai stated.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Yolei could say.  
  
"Why, Davis?" Kari asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why did you say there can be no miracles without faith."  
  
Davis looked down and Marissa put a hand on his back, "Because it is true. I'm not the same without her. None of you would understand, well except Emily and James. But even they don't understand what it is like to wake up every morning and know that a part of you is missing. The better part."  
  
"What are you talking about, 'the better part'?" Ken said, "You are a good person and even if you are twins, there is no better part. You both compliment each other."  
  
"So is she dead?" Cody asked Gennai.  
  
"No she isn't and that is why you are all here. I thought it was time to end this all. Jonathan is about to do something drastic. We need to make a plan to save her. Now is the time and I will need you all to work together." With that Gennai pulled out two crests and handed them to Davis.  
  
He took them both and looked at them in shock, "I thought my crest was destroyed. And where did you get Kassie's?"  
  
"You cannot destroy the true miracles in your heart and your sister was able to send me her's." Gennai said.  
  
"Well let's get making us a plan." Tai said.  
  
"Yes!" They all agreed and moved closer together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well there you go everyone. It is chapter 5! The next chapter will be their plan if you even want me to continue it.  
  
Izzy: Thank you all so much for your reviews and any suggestions will be taken into consideration and probably used.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Please review. It is the little purple button in the left hand corner of the screen. Thanx!!!! 


	6. The Plan

Chibi-Kari: Well 19 reviews are amazing!! I would just like to respond to the reviews from the last chapter before I start:  
  
Takuya: Thank You soooooo much for reviewing my chapters. You are a really good writer and I cannot wait until you continue to write.  
  
Lar-Lar: Your reviews always give me something to look forward to. Thank you so much. I must say that you too should continue writing!  
  
Faith: Thank you for the wonderful review and I will finish this story!  
  
Insanechildfanfic: Well thank you sooooo much for saying it is brilliant, but I'm not sure if your reading the same thing I'm posting because in my view it is just okay. But thank you for that comment it made me feel really good!  
  
Izzy: Well I happen to agree with Insanechildfanfic.  
  
Chibi-Kari: You would. Well sorry this is short, but I will not be able to update for a week because I'm going on Spring Break YAY!!!!  
  
Izzy: She doesn't own Digimon. And on to the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Gennai's House)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Heart Ch. 6- The Plan  
  
"Well, we can fight him in front of his hideout in the 36th quadrant." Izzy stated looking at his laptop.  
  
"But what is going to happen to Kassie if we fail?" Davis asked.  
  
"I...I don't know." Izzy said looking down. This was the fifth plan that had a failure.  
  
All of a sudden there was a big boom and everyone got up and went outside to investigate. There was a crater right in front of the house. Inside there was a green portal.  
  
A boy of about the age of Matt stepped out of the portal with a big smirk on, "Well, everyone is here. I know you are trying to get Kassie back. I decided I'm going to be benevolent and give her to you."  
  
"What's the catch?" Screamed Marissa.  
  
"Must I always have a catch?" Jonathan smirked.  
  
"You always DID." Davis replied.  
  
"Well you are right I do. Dave, it's a switch. You for Kassie." He pulled a young girl out of the portal. She had auburn hair that had light curls in the bottom and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Don't do it, he's only trying to get the power!" Kassie yelled, but was caused to scream in pain when she was kneed in the stomach.  
  
"I'm counting...what will it be?"  
  
Davis looked around, "Okay. If everyone will be safe from now on."  
  
"I'll say that. Now come on and I'll throw the girl down." Jonathan said as he threw her to the ground.  
  
"Davis!! Don't go!" Kari yelled crying as he walked past her.  
  
"I will do anything to stop my sister's pain and have her safe." Is all he replied as he walked to Jonathan and was dragged into the portal. The girl collapsed into T.K.'s arms.  
  
"We have to get my brother back." She said.  
  
"But how, Kassie, how?" Emily asked.  
  
"Attack his base and while we are keeping him busy someone will go in and free my brother."  
  
"Let's plan this out. Time is running out and this is the end." Kari said.  
  
"Let's go back inside." Gennai said with a tear in his eyes. this is going to be harder... unless...yes....the prophesy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: hmmm. What is this prophesy that I'm talking about. I know but I won't tell you until the next chapter. If you even want me to continue.  
  
Izzy: Well thank you for all the good reviews and please continue with them!!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thanxs bai and see ya in a week!!!! 


	7. Friends

Chibi-Kari: I'm back! Here is Ch. 7! The series is going to be rapping up in I think like 3 chapters!  
  
Izzy: She doesn't own Digimon!  
  
Chibi-Kari: The truth hurts. Well here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
Izzy: On to the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Ch. 7-Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Gennai's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had set their plan, Kari would go and set Davis free while the others fought together. The chances of winning were slim, but they had to try and save someone that would risk their lives for another. Kassie was sitting by herself by the water. All the others were talking.  
  
Yolei said, "Now that he is gone I really understand how much he meant to me."  
  
"Well that is normally how these things work. We just have to save him. And have faith in his decision. He had faith in all of us." Ken said.  
  
"I just don't know what to do without him. He is our leader and for a reason." Cody said finally speaking up.  
  
"He always did have leadership qualities." Marissa said, "And a great sense of humor!"  
  
"Yeah he could always cheer you up, no matter how bad anything was." James said.  
  
T.K. kept looking at Kassie and decided to talk to her. He sat down next to her, she didn't even move.  
  
"Hi. I'm T.K. I'm one of Davis' friends."  
  
"Really?" She looked at him, "How well did you know him?"  
  
"Well, pretty well."  
  
"So you knew about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You knew he plays the guitar."  
  
"No."  
  
"You knew that he can speak 5 different languages?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And you call yourself a friend. None of you know anything about him. He is the best person and none of you took the time to know him." Kassie said turning away.  
  
"I know that he would do anything for his friends and family. He is kind to everyone and he is very trusting. He always knows the right thing to do. Sometime it is a miracle that he lands on his feet." T.K. chuckled at the last comment.  
  
Kassie turned and smiled, "You know more than other people. That Kari girl, she thought she knew a lot, but she couldn't even tell me that. I can tell you are a good friend."  
  
"Thank you. Well, since you haven't seen your brother in a long time, how about I tell you about him." T.K. said.  
  
"I would love that!" Kassie said.  
  
T.K. told her everything he knew. Half the time she was laughing. Then she told T.K. about the Davis she knew.  
  
"Wow, he was quite a boy." T.K. said.  
  
"Oh and he could sure get in trouble!" Kassie smiled.  
  
Gennai was watching near by. "The prophesy will be completed. It has started with Faith and Hope. Then Miracles will come through the Light." Gennai smiled, "It will all work out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was Chapter 7! I hope ya'll liked it and want me to continue. If you have any questions ask!!!!  
  
Izzy: Please review! At least one review will make the next chapter post.  
  
Chibi-Kari: See you next time! Bai-Bai 


	8. The Final Battle

Chibi-Kari: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but this is the end! Sorry it sux but I'm bad at endings.  
  
Izzy: She doesn't own Digimon!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thank you all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the ending!  
  
Izzy: On to the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Ch. 8-The Final Battle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group of kids walked slowly to the valley in front of Jonathan's hide  
  
out. "Okay, time to get this plan into action." Emily said.  
  
Kassie had started shaking with worry and excitement so T.K. took her  
  
hand, "Hehehe, you looked worried."  
  
"Thanks, T.K." Kassie replied, "You better get in there Kari." She said as  
  
the Digimon started to attack and Kari ran for the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis was tied to a chair and Jonathan was showing him pictures, using a  
  
projector. "We were best friends. Genevieve and I did everything together! We  
  
meant the world to each other. You see when she died I lied awake day and  
  
night thinking of a way to make you pay. Then I saw your sister. She was  
  
perfect, it would cause you to suffer and maybe I could have another friend like  
  
Genevieve."  
  
"Kassie would never like you for kidnapping her. You were insane." Davis  
  
shouted.  
  
"Yes, yes I was. Heck, you could even say that I still am! You are right  
  
though, she never even wanted to talk to me. I couldn't replace you, so yet again  
  
I was second best to you. So I decided that I'm going to make you pay! Slowly  
  
and painfully." He started laughing evilly, just as the building started to shake,  
  
"What the- your friends are here. I guess I'll take care of them first." He said  
  
leaving the room.  
  
Davis started to struggle with the ropes binding his hands to the back of  
  
the chair. All of a sudden he felt two hands grab his and make him stop  
  
struggling.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Davis demanding straining his neck to get a look as the  
  
ropes started to loosen.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt. You're gone for a day and you already forget me." Kari  
  
joked.  
  
"Kari!" Davis turned around and hugged her as soon as the last rope fell  
  
to the ground.  
  
"Davis, when you left I realized that I didn't see you for who you really  
  
were, but I want to." Kari said looking down.  
  
"It's okay, Kari. I didn't want you to see who I was." Davis said.  
  
"No, it's not okay! I love you Davis!" Kari exclaimed as she kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan walked outside to see all of the digimon and digidestined  
  
attacking his fortress.  
  
"Attack Mega-Angemon!" T.K. yelled. They were trying so hard, but  
  
Jonathan's digimon army was winning.  
  
"You have to evolve past that!" Kassie yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" T.K. asked. Just then four colors burst into  
  
the sky one pink, one blue, one yellow, and one silver. They mixed together and  
  
all of the digimon started to evolve.  
  
"NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! THE PROPHACY!" Jonathan yelled.  
  
Kari and Davis ran out holding hands. "But look, it did." Davis replied  
  
mockingly.  
  
In no time at all, all of Jonathan's army were destroyed and he fell to his  
  
knees, "Why? Why couldn't anything good happen to me?"  
  
"Because you used evil to try and make things happen for you." Kassie  
  
answered, "And you thought that Genevieve didn't care. Well she had given me  
  
this letter. Remember we all wrote them to have someone give to our families if  
  
something happened. Well she wrote hers for you." Kassie said handing him the  
  
letter.  
  
He read it tears coming to his eyes. It said: Dear Johnny, you are truly  
  
the only one I consider family. I love you and I want you to know that. I know I  
  
don't need to tell you. Stay trusting and always do the right thing. Love Gen.  
  
"You didn't need to do this. You could have been able to live without her.  
  
With us." Kassie said taking his hand.  
  
"I'll make thing right." Jonathan said standing up.  
  
"Good." Davis replied, "No one has to be lonely and no one should be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was it! I hope you liked it!  
  
Izzy: You could have done a better ending.  
  
Chibi-Kari: I know, but I'm having family trouble. My grandpa's sick so this is as  
  
good as I could do. Thanks for reading everyone! Bai-Bai  
  
Izzy: Review and Thank you! Bye! 


End file.
